Fleeting eternity
by nighttime writer
Summary: If Leo knew he had only a moment to see eternity in Piper's eyes he wouldn't have ever turned away...One Shot...song fic...RR...plz set in season six


A/N: One-Shot in Leo's POV...R/R...it's set in season six when Piper asked for the divorce.

* * *

**If I had only known  
It was the last walk in the rain  
I'd keep you out for hours in the storm**

"A divorce?" Piper's voice rang through Leo's head hours after Piper had said those dreadful words.

He sat in silence atop the golden gate bridge long after San Fansisco gave way to the darkness and back to light again. Time seem to be non existent as the roads kept ringing in his head. It was then that he realized for the first time in his life that he felt so alone amongst the crowds of people. He was so good at helping people, he seldom remembered to help himself. Then again he never needed to before. Piper was always the one who looked after him. She was the person who completed himself. The reason for his very existence laid within her. And now she was gone as well.

**I would hold your hand  
Like a life line to my heart  
Underneath the thunder we'd be warm  
If I had only known  
It was our last walk in the rain**

He felt himself torn once again, but this time at his last threads. The choice between the world and his family was a big one with heavy consequences from both sides. He loved her with all his heart. He love their family, the one they created, with everything in him. But at the same time he was an elder. He cared for people. He loved them as if they were his own flesh and blood. And that was the reason he became a medic so long ago, the reason he had come to fall in love with Piper, that was the reason he became a whitelighter, and eventually an elder. But all that was compassion felt ripped away the moment those words escaped Piper's mouth.

**If I had only known  
I'd never hear your voice again  
I'd memorize each thing you ever said**

Chris orbed in, but the sounds of his orbs seemed oblivious to Leo as he just sat, his face looked defeated, and more than obvious that tears had fallen not five minutes ago. Chris's heart broke in two when he saw his father, looking more defeated than ever before. In the future, no matter how bad a father he was, he was always a faithful husband to his mother. Leo was there for Piper, and maybe Chris was a little jealous, but he knew that he could never be angry at his dad for that. He could be angry for being a horrible father, accusing him of things he never did, or lies that were actually the truth, but if anything he did one thing right, and that was love Piper with all his heart.

"Leo?" Chris called out tentatively.

Leo's head snapped up almost surprised to see Chris there. He didn't have the strength to shoo Chris away. Maybe he didn't want to. He simply looked at Chris with the same sullen defeated expression before turning back around to stare down at the blue waters.

"Piper asked me for a divorce," Leo said quietly, his voice high and forced out.

Chris nodded understandingly. He already knew. He was the only one who knew of Leo's hiding on the bridge when he wanted to think. It was the one place Paige wouldn't think of finding him.

"I know…" He said quietly.

"I don't…."

**And on those lonely nights  
I could think of them once more  
Keep your words alive inside my head**

**If I had only known  
I'd never hear your voice again**

There were nights when they first started dating when they could talk for hours on end about nothing in particular. The subjects jumped every five seconds and their laughter rung throughout the old halls. There wasn't a care in the world. It was those times that Leo saw eternity in Piper's eyes. He saw his world in her eyes. His future. His destiny. It was still early on in the relationship, but he just knew that she was his everything.

He remembered all her dreams, all her fears, he could remember it all. Everything except her laughter, she hadn't laughed in the longest time, and he realized that he missed it. Her laughter soothed him when he was angry or scared. When she laughed it was if all evil in the universe disappeared if only for a moment. It was like a fleeting glance in a utopia, that's gone if you don't treasure it.

**You were the treasure in my hand  
You were the one who always stood beside me  
So unaware I foolishly believed**

He had thought eternity meant forever. He thought he had forever to keep trying to be the man Piper deserved. He thought he had forever to be the perfect father Wyatt needed. But forever was short. Forever ended when Piper asked for the divorce.

**That you would always be there  
But then there came a day  
And I turned my head and you slipped away**

"Leo," It was an elder calling for him.

He sighed knowing now where his place was. It was up in the heavens admiring eternity from afar. He would never be happy. Not without Piper. He would never be happy for his heart and soul rested in Piper's own heart.

**If I had only known  
It was my last night by your side  
I'd pray a miracle would stop the dawn**

If he knew, he would have been a better husband. He would have tried harder. He would of gave her the world if he only knew. Being an elder he could do a lot. He could heal her and bring her back from the brink of death. He could orb her from one place to the next. He could protect her from almost any danger from the face of the earth. But he could never force her to be happy. He could never force her to give him her heart.

**And when you'd smile at me  
I would look into your eyes  
And make sure you know my love  
For you goes on and on**

Sighing he left Chris alone on the bridge and orbed back into the heavens where he was to live his life. A fleeting glance of eternity lost in Piper's broken heart. And he realized he himself was the one who broke Piper. He was the reason eternity was gone.

**If I had only known  
If I had only known  
The love I would've shown  
If I had only known**

* * *

A/N: so what you think? Review and tell me...one-shot remember that...

-liz


End file.
